Pokemon:Liquid Land and Roaring Ocean
by Roty
Summary: While a family has a line drawn between them of earth and ocean brutal enemys will Earth cover ocean like belived by the red or ocean cover the earth like the blue wish While Purple conquers the Johto gyms and trainers one battle at a time
1. Prolouge

_This Prolouge does not introduce all characters such as mumbo but it does set up the story line for Melina, Rail, Roty, and Purple. Sophie and Pedro Have their own fanfiction but they will appear in this story line due to Pedro being Purples rival. I do not own Pokemon I borrowed the concept But the Main characters (Pedro, Purple, Mumbo, Rail, Roty, Melina, and Sophie) are my characters._

THE FAMILY RIVALRY

"Ludicolo use hydro pump," Melina shouted as Ludicolo releases a stream of water. "And Staru use swift"

"Kip use muddy water and Aggron use iron tail" Rail commanded "cousin it's not too late you can join" Rail blurted out before the attacks collided sending and explosion of energy knocking back Melina and Rail. "Roty hurry up"

"I got the message just now" Roty replied

"What's it say" Rail questioned

"Maxie's helicopter is up ahead I can hear it" Roty answered

A red helicopter fly's over the battle and it drops two rope ladders that Roty and Rail jump on "sad cousin really sad you could be on our side but the researchers need this crystal y'know the one that fulfils the destiny Hoenn lives for" Rail laughs as he and Roty fly away

Melina moans while pulling out a poke`nav and activating the phone "I need you to track a helicopter heading east it has the crystal and Archie will not be happy if we lose the crystal to them and arrange a flight for me to wherever it lands."

"NEW MEAT"

"Ring Ring Ring" the phone goes off as he answers he is half asleep "come one get to professor Elm's lab NOW!"

"Wait who is this" he replies but the person had already hung up he walks down stairs "ugh mom whats today"

"The 25th honey" His mom replied

"Oh great I gotta get to the lab fast" he says running out of the door with a muscle shirt and basketball shorts on and runs through the front door of the lab "I'm here"

"Nice to see you made it, and you must be Leo Jones?" the professor asks

"I prefer to be called purple you know a color like the champ and the famous gym leader in Kanto" Purple explains

Pedro and Sophie walk in "wow you couldn't look more unprepared could you" Pedro laughs and Sophie chuckles at the joke

"So you two how are your new pokemon" Professor Elm questions Pedro and Sophie

Sophie smiles and puts a thumb up "and I like Cyndiquil too" Pedro answers

"What they got theirs already but I didn't" Purple whines

"Here you get Chikorita the grass starter" Professor Elm said tossing a pokeball to him

"Fine" he says

"well umm me and Sophie actually are gonna be heading off now my mom and her dad said that we should stick together you know safety reasons you know what kinda sick people there are in this world" Pedro says as they walk out of the lab and Sophie giggles along side him


	2. Chapter 1

The Rushed Ruby Sequence

Mt. Mortar

"Sir, do you have the ruby" the scientist said

"Yes over in that brief case Team Aqua is following us at least that's what reports said and most likely my cousin so she wants it bad Archie will have her head if she doesn't get it back and that Ludicolo can dance on all of your pokemon it's impossible to defeat" Rail growls

"Well Hurry up we need for that crystal to create the greatest member of the legendary weather trio and the ocean will be lured to the drought and from there the lightning shall erupt from the flame of destruction the two cause flames that not even kyo- I mean water can extinguish" Roty rushes

"Kyo? Who is that?" the scientist questions.

"If you were supposed to know you would get to work" Rail commands

Approaching Johto

"Why is this plane going slow they could have resurrected Grou-, wait I mean the drought by now" Melina complains

"M'am the pilot has been instructed to speed up but can you please take a seat" the Grunt said

"Yes, No problem" Melina says sitting down and staring out the window at Tohjo Falls "that's where the Johto base is we should land there first and get some assistance" Melina orders as a strange green dragon flies through the back of the plane destroying the engines and causing an electric shock through the steel body of the plane electrocuting the pilot and the plane fell into the ocean "Kadabra!" Melina yelled throwing a pokeball out and then hitting her head on the seat but Kadabra used psychic and made an orb protecting Melina, the Grunt and himself from the impact in hitting the ocean which there they floated until Melina awoke

Purple

"So a Chikorita, man it can't blow fire or create waves drowning opponents. Chikorita come out and lets catch that Hoot-hoot" he says throwing a pokeball and Chikorita explodes out "Now, use tackle" Chikorita runs and slams against the Hoot-hoot "now use Razor Leaf" Chikorita swings her head and leaves fly everywhere and then stop and float there, then they fly knocking out the Hoot-hoot and Purple Then throws a pokeball and is successful at catching it "Return Chikorita" Purple called back Chikorita into her pokeball

Two team rocket grunts run up and throw two pokeballs and a zubat and muk fly out "Now give us your pokemon!" the grunt yells

"Actually give me your stolen ones" a teenager yells jumping out of the trees "now Baby Monsta and Charzard light 'em up both of you dragon rage" blue flames take out the two grunts pokemon they drop a bag of pokeballs and run away the guy looks to Purple "Hi, I'm Mumbo." Mumbo introduces "now Baby Monsta Charzard return" Charzard and the Dragonite disappear into the pokeball and walks over and grabs the pokeballs that were left by the grunts "So, ugh, I guess I'll see you around"

"Wait, Mumbo, Can you like umm train me and like help me get all eight badges" Purple begs.

"Well I guess I got time to spare and I have to return these to the next town" Mumbo agrees and they set off down the trail

Back at Mt. Mortar

"Well I'm gonna stand guard outside Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon come out, we need to watch for Aquas" Roty says walking out the door and the pokemon fly out behind him and follow with upmost respect towards Roty and get ready to attack any potential threats


End file.
